Observing and evaluating the physiological condition of a biological subject, such as a human, may facilitate an evaluation of the health or wellness of the human or biological subject. For example, a medical professional may observe one or more physiological parameters of a patient to assist in determining the patient's overall health or wellness. Once the health and wellness of the patient is determined, the medical professional can advise the patient of any course of medical treatment that could improve the health and wellness of the patient.
Medical professionals often directly observe the physiological condition of a patient by visually inspecting or tactilely inspecting the patient's body. Such inspections generally lead to subjective assessments of a patient's physiological condition and thus a subjective assessment of the patient's health and wellness. In one example, when a patient has sustained a burn, cut, abrasion, or other such wound to the patient's flesh or tissue, the wound may be periodically visually inspected by a medical professional or the patient in an effort to determine the rate and progress of the healing process. In order to conduct such periodic visual inspections, a bandage or other type of dressing that may cover the wound would be removed to expose the wound for visual inspection. Bacteria or other such harmful organisms can enter the wound during this exposure and can result in the wound becoming infected or sustaining other such harmful effects. In addition, the regular removal of the wound dressing may become irritating to the patient and can lead to additional soreness, tearing of the wound or other unacceptable conditions.